


Our Roots Remain as One

by emiriwrites



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiriwrites/pseuds/emiriwrites
Summary: They say that blood is thicker than water, and if anything the past year has proven that to be true, by the way things have changed since they’ve arrived in St. PetersburgOr, in which family doesn’t end at blood and Yuuri and Victor take delight in the found family that they have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ll be caught up in time! Day 5 is here though and I went with family for the day’s prompt! I think most people went with the expected family bounds (aka Yuuri’s family and with Yurio) so I decided to look into the latter a bit along with the rest of the Russian skate family since Yuuri’s more than likely joined them. Enjoy!

It’s surprising in some ways just how many people he realizes that care about him. Sure, he’s always known that his parents and sister cared for him, along with Minako, but it wasn’t something he could really say he  _ knew _ just how much that meant until a year ago. Yuuko, Takeshi and the rest of the Nishigori family had been there was well and he was lucky to count them among the friends and family he’d gained. Phichit and the other skaters had slowly worked their way into that circle as well. 

It’s funny, Yuuri muses, curled up to Victor one morning, that he’s gained so much over the past year. He knows that Victor feels the same, considering how little time it took for his family to warm up to him after he showed up that fateful day in April. 

“Oi, lovebirds. Get your asses out of bed and start making breakfast, I’m hungry.”

Yuuri looks over to the doorway to see Yuri standing there, dressed and looking annoyed at them. The teen had been staying over with them since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg, albeit with some reluctance at first. Plus in some ways it made it easier for them all to get up for practice. 

“Someone’s eager to start the day,” Yuuri teases as Yuri goes red with embarrassment. 

“Well if I don’t tell you two to get ready, you never will,” Yuri retorts back. Yuuri laughs and nudges at Victor. 

“Victor, wake up. We have practice soon.” 

“Mmmhhh...Five more minutes Yuuri,” Victor whines, cuddling close to him. Yuuri laughs at his fiance’s antics and Yuri is making gagging noises. 

“Tch, if you two aren’t going to make breakfast then I guess I’ll have to.” Yuri shoots them a look before sulking off to the kitchen. Yuuri watches him leave and snuggles in closer to Victor. 

* * *

After dragging themselves out of bed and having breakfast courtesy of Yuri (who kept telling them to stop being so disgusting this early in the morning with a somewhat amused face), they all manage to make it to the rink in time for practice. Georgi and Mila are already there, along with Yakov. 

Practice goes as smoothly as it can, even with Yuuri and Victor being so affectionate towards each other (with Yuri telling them to get a room already while Georgi and Mila looked on in amusement, they’ve gotten used to it already), their programs are coming together and Yuuri’s quad flip is only getting cleaner. Yuri’s step sequences have finally started to improve, one would think that Yuuri was helping him with that (to which Yuri denies, even if he  _ is _ the reason they’re starting to look better), Georgi’s no longer mooning about Anya and even Mila joins in on teasing Yuuri and Victor about their relationship, much to Yuri’s cargin. 

It’s one of those days that leads to all five of them gathering in Yuuri and Victor’s apartment for dinner, Yuri yelling at them every few minutes to keep their hands to themselves and focus on the food, laughing over bad jokes and stories from their years on and off the rink and maybe getting a little out of hand with drinking, though not too badly. 

It’s funny how close they’ve all become in such a short time. A year ago Yuuri would have never thought he’d be in the place he was at, surrounded by his idol and fiance’s rink mates, all of whom cared about him albeit in their own ways. Yuri still yells at them when they get  _ too _ affectionate, but there’s more often than not a smirk on his face when he does so, Mila teases them but with a look on her face that says she’s glad for them and Georgi seems to have moved on from his old ideas of love thanks to them. 

“I would have never thought that we’d become this close, in all the years that I’ve know them,” Victor says to him that night after they’ve left, curled up to Yuuri in their bed, Makkachin asleep by their feet. 

“Neither would I; I mean, I owe a lot of things that I have in my life to you right now.” He confesses, a smile on his face. “I never imagined that we’d be this close, and I’m grateful for it.  We’ve opened up each other into our families and become each other’s. I’m glad we’re where we are Victor.” 

“So am I Yuuri, so am I.”

They say that blood is thicker than water, and if anything the past year has proven that to be true, by the way things have changed since they’ve meet and opened up to each other’s lives. 


End file.
